Gas or liquid filter assemblies often use filter media for filtering a gas or liquid. During the filtering operations, the filter media may become saturated with particulates or other impurities that block the media and result in an increase in pressure loss across the media. Once the filter media reaches a certain pressure drop, it is necessary to replace the filter cartridge with a new one to keep the pressure loss to a minimum. Current methods use a threaded rod commonly known as a tie rod to attach the filter cartridge to the attaching plate (vessel seal plate) along with a gasket or O-ring for sealing the cartridge to the attaching plate or use a spider on the bottom end cap to secure the filter cartridges in place.
Changing the filter media in a gas or liquid filtration system contains drawbacks. For example, the time it takes to change the filter media results in the filtering system being unavailable for gas filtering. Further, the filter media must be changed with care to ensure that filtered and unfiltered gas or liquid do not mix during and/or after the change.
In order to provide a fast, efficient, and secure way of changing the filter media, filter cartridges may be used. In using filter cartridges, care should be taken in order to ensure that the filter cartridge is properly installed and sealed so that unfiltered gas or liquid does not mix with the filtered gas in the filter assembly. In some instances, large amounts of gas or liquid may be desired to be filtered. In such instances the filter assembly may use multiple filter cartridges in parallel for filtering a gas or liquid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a filter cartridge attaching system that is an improvement over the prior art. Improved systems may be fast, easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and can be installed in a sealed manner to avoid mixture of filtered and unfiltered gas or liquid.